The King And His Queen
by Widgetmarsh
Summary: Come on, it is a Disney movie. Did you really think they’d give us what we want? So this is my take on what should’ve happened at the end of Prince Caspian. Susan/Caspian *COMPLETED*


** Title**: The King and his Queen

** Author**: Kelly Rowe

** Rating**: NC-17

** Disclaimer**: The Chronicles of Narnia Characters are the properties of their creator, writers and all who have worked on them. I am simply playing with them for my own amusement and make no profit from them – trust me on this.

** Summary**: Come on, it is a Disney movie. Did you really think they'd give us what we want? So this is my take on what should've happened at the end of Prince Caspian.

** Spoilers**: The Chronicles of Narnia Series – The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe & Prince Caspian (movieverse).

** Distribution**: My site (eventually). Wherever else I put it. Anyone else want it, just ask and you shall receive.

** Pairing/s**: Susan Pevensie/Prince Caspian

** Notes**: Lyrics are Faith Hill – Various songs

Some dialogue taken from Prince Caspian Movie

* * *

_ /Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire/_

The conflict was at long last over, the Narnians had prevailed and Caspian had just been crowned the King of Narnia – the one who had saved the masses and brought back together the many and varied peoples of the land. The colossal over-the-top Coronation merriment, which had began that morning with an unpretentious parade was still going on. However the new King and the Kings and Queens of Old had long since gone to bed declaring fatigue.

All that was but Susan – she was in fact in bed - but was incapable of sleeping and in its place lay there listening to the resonance of her own irregular breathing and wondering what Caspian was doing. She no longer could or wanted to fool herself; he had wormed his way into her thoughts from their very first meeting and had long since taken over her heart. But could they actually ever be? Or would they just leave it as nothing more than mutual glances portraying their emerging feelings?

Making an impetuous pronouncement for what could be the first time in her life; she rose inaudibly, donned her celebration finery once more and swiftly left her room. She wound her way through the freezing, deserted castle corridors until she reached the room that now housed Caspian. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the well-built timber door.

It seemed like an eternity to her until the door was opened by a powerfully built, bare chested Caspian. "Susan?" he queried, his multifaceted onyx eyes showing both his satisfaction and astonishment at her unanticipated appearance.

"May I come in?"

Caspian stepped to one side to allow her entry into his personal sanctum, closing the door behind her as soon as she was inside. For a few minutes the twosome did nothing but look intently at each other, words not verbally exchanged but instead their eyes meeting in soundless discussion.

As the heat and the tension rose around them, Caspian cleared his throat. "Maybe this is not such a wise-"

Susan cut off what he was endeavouring to tell her with an unpredicted – but not unwanted – kiss. When she broke away from him, she merely stared into his eyes and the trepidation that she had just made a horrendous mistake flooded through her, giving her, the virtually uncontainable impulse to runaway.

Giving into her impulse she pushed past him and was just about to the door when she found herself whirled around and pushed up against it - trapped between the unyielding wood of the door and the hardness of Caspian's battle-honed muscular frame. This time he was the one to kiss her and he did so with an unadulterated, unconcealed fervour and she returned it with all of the feelings she had bottled up inside of her.

"Susan..." he said as he pulled away from her lips for a short time and looked intently into her compellingly exquisite blue eyes. "Tell me if you do not want this... while there is still time."

"I want this," she whispered back. "I want you."

His lips fused with hers once more and all commonsensical and reasonable thoughts flew from her head and in their place she gave herself over to the feelings that Caspian was invoking. His hands leisurely moved to the fastenings on the rear of her gown, their trembling making it challenging for him to release them.

In due course he managed it and the heavy gown fell off of her shoulders and pooled on the floor around her feet, leaving her feeling uncovered in the insubstantial slip – part of her school uniform – that she had chosen to wear under the dress when she had rapidly redressed less than twenty minutes earlier. Caspian seemed enthusiastic with her choice of underclothing, examining it intimately by running his hands all over it and little by little driving Susan round the bend.

Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck as he lifted her tenderly into his arms and made his way over to the generously proportioned king-sized bed. The mattress dipped beneath her weight as he placed her reverentially on top of it before stepping back from her.

Susan's large blue expressive eyes dilated as she sighted him unfastening his trousers and stepping rapidly out of them as he joined her on the bed. He lay next to her and looked attentively into her eyes, the desire for him as evident in hers, as his was her in his own and he smiled tenderly.

"I'm nervous," he told her softly.

"Me too."

"I don't want to hurt you, my love."

She reached out and caressed the side of his handsome face with her hand, "You won't."

Caspian kissed her yet again, his mouth gentle yet unyielding against her own. This time as his tongue investigated the depths of her mouth, his hands started an exploration of her body – encouraged on by the melodious sighs and gasps coming from Susan.

He broke away from the kiss, shifting his mouth to her neck, gradually licking and nibbling the especially susceptible skin underneath her ear before moving on to her collarbone. And just when she thought that she could take no more, he pulled away from her invoking a devastating sense of loss as he lifted her up the bed.

Astoundingly he did not go far, he used the opportunity to pull off her slip, giving himself the first look at her fully naked body. Drinking in the vision of her, he heaved a sigh of satisfaction; she was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more.

He lowered her back down and pressed his lips to one of her breasts as his left hand closed over the other. Caught up in the sensations he was producing, she could do naught but give herself over to it and take on board the magnificent new and tremendous feelings.

His tongue and lips felt velvety and moist against her silky-smooth skin, his fingers tentatively matched her movements. He was withering against her, licking, nibbling and teasing her until she felt as if she were about to liquefy into the mattress from the fervour within her. Acting in response to the exquisite torment that was taking place, she arched against him and threaded her hands through his thick dark hair, feeling the softness of it against her fingers.

Moving up her body, their mouths met once more and she could experience the saltiness of her own skin on his lips. This new position allowed her to feel something apply pressure against the side of her leg, something hot, hard and heavy. It astounded her that she – ordinary old Susan Pevensie – could inflame such a reaction from a magnificent man like Caspian. He moved over her, parting her thighs as he settled himself between them and Susan felt him there, probing between her legs.

Caspian locked eyes with her and whispered, the truth shining through, "I love you, my Queen."

Her response was equally as sincere, "I love you too, my King."

He directed himself into her waiting folds, filling and stretching her as he entered. Tenderly he pushed until he met with the resistance of her virginity, stopping his movement he took her mouth in a deeper kiss.

"This will hurt," he said. "I wish it was not so."

"I'm ready."

It took every bit of his concentration and fortitude to go leisurely with her, she felt so good – and so right for him – that he basically wanted to bury himself within her. Sliding his weight forward gradually, he thrust into her and broke the barrier, stiffening when he heard her cry out.

"I'm sorry," he told her unable to meet her eyes for the remorse he felt.

She lifted her hand to his face and forced him to look at her. "I love you and I wanted this," she told him as the sharp pain faded into memory. "I still want this."

"I love you," he murmured as he began to move, slowly and gently within her.

After a minute or two he felt Susan begin to act in response and move against him. Even though he savoured the feeling of this earth-shattering occurrence, it stretched his staying power to the limit and he came.

"Sorry," he told her as he rolled away from her on to his back and pulled her close. "I just couldn't-"

Susan snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs intertwining with his. It's okay. I assume that like all good things, it just takes practice."

"I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"It was," she replied candidly. "It was with you."

He kissed her gently on the forehead, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"Easiest thing I've ever done," she told him. Running her fingers up and down his bare chest, "So about this practicing..."

"You are not too sore?"

She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, "Not nearly enough to stop me."

* * *

_ /When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
the whole world just fades away/_

It was late morning when Caspian awoke first and spent his time watching his dearly loved Susan as she slept serenely. Fears were arising inside of him, he was terrified that she would be remorseful her words, actions and of course what had happened between them. He loved her and could not and would not be repentant what had passed between them – from the first yearning glances to the eventual expression and fulfilment of their love.

His reverie was disturbed when Susan opened her eyes and blushed under his intense gaze. "Good morning."

"Very good morning," Caspian whispered kissing her swiftly. "Are you all right?"

"Perfect," she answered him with the shyest of smiles. "You?"

"I feel invincible," he told her straightforwardly.

Susan snuggled closer into his warmth, her hands timidly exploring his body. At his sharp intake of breath she grew bolder in her exploration, so much so that she pushed him to the paramount boundary of his tolerance.

She found herself flipped onto her back with Caspian on top of her before she could even blink and it was not long before things grew hot and heavy between the couple once more. He was just about to thrust into her once more, when after a perfunctory knock the door was rudely opened and to make matters worse – and even more humiliating – the discourteous person was none other than Peter.

"Oh... I," Peter stammered mortified to have barged in on the new King in the course of such a moment. "I'll just... later."

Caspian watched as Peter turned around to leave and caught a glimpse of the dress that lay wrinkled on the floor, he genuinely hoped that Peter did not recognise the article of clothing before they'd had the opportunity to tell the others of their feelings for one another. After a few seconds they were relieved that he had gone and felt safe to breathe once more.

Caspian rolled off of her, the mood long since broken. "Are you all right?"

"Yes... but I can't believe he just barged in like that!"

"I can't believe I didn't bolt the door," he replied. "What you do to me..."

Susan sighed, "I suppose I should get back to my room..."

Caspian watched her as climbed from the bed and began to dress. He was unaccustomed to the sense of loss that occurred when she had moved away from him. His eyes were consumed with watching her complete her task and when she was completely covered she returned to the bed.

She kissed him, "I'll see you later."

"Meet me in the professor's room after breakfast. There is something I wish to show you."

"All right."

"Then... maybe we could spend the day together?"

She kissed him again, "Absolutely."

He grinned at her as she left his room, but once she was out of sight his smile wavered. He was torn between joyfulness for at long last falling in love and being able to admit those feelings and melancholy because Aslan was still prowling around the castle and he was certain that he was not there for fun. Sighing he got up and dressed, ready to face another day, his one bright spot being Susan and her promise to spend the day with him.

* * *

_ /All I can do is to face the truth  
and deal with the mess that I made/_

When Susan returned to her room she was taken aback – if not completely outraged – to find Peter in there waiting for her. She closed the door and stood there, staring her older sibling in the eyes and daring him to speak.

"I sent Lu and Ed on to breakfast," he told her matter-of-factly. "I didn't want them to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"Us... discussing what occurred."

Susan looked at her brother incredulously, "You have got to be kidding me. I have done nothing wrong."

"Of course you haven't, Su," Peter continued on condescendingly. "But Caspian – King or not – had no right to seduce you."

"He didn't seduce me, Peter. I went to his room of my accord."

"I'm sure you believe that, but he's been working on you since the day you first met."

Susan scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Susan, you are so naive..."

Her temper was growing, "Now see here Peter, you are going to listen to me for once."

"Su..."

"No, listen," she continued forcefully. "Caspian is the noblest man I have ever met and would never do anything to which you have ascribed to him. What transpired, happened because **I** chose to his room last night and I am **not** ashamed."

By the time she had finished her speech Peter's face had softened to one of pity, "Oh Su, you're in love with him."

"So – he feels the same."

"It really doesn't matter," he told her. "We'll be leaving soon."

Susan shook her head, "Last time we stayed until we were adults..."

"I don't believe that will happen this time. It's no longer **our** Narnia, it's his."

"I want to stay."

"Because of him?"

"In part... I love Caspian, but I also love Narnia – I finally feel like I am where I belong."

Suddenly Peter pulled her into a hug, his usual reaction when he wasn't sure what else to do or say. So she simply hugged him back and prayed that what Peter suspected was wrong and that they would be staying in Narnia, with Caspian – and that she might just for once get her happy ending.

* * *

_ /In fact, not a single minute  
Passes without you in it/_

After eating with her siblings – rather uncomfortably with the looks Peter kept shooting at her – Susan made her way to the professor's room. When she entered she saw Caspian standing by the window looking out across Narnia and her heart skipped numerous beats. As if he sensed her, he turned and smiled his most sparkling smile.

"Susan," he said in greeting as he approached and kissed her hand.

"Caspian."

He kept a hold of her hand and led her over to a large book that lay opened on the desk. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Susan looked at the book and noticed immediately that it was ancient. At closer inspection she found that there was something awfully familiar about the illustrations and then it came to her. "Tumnus."

"That is correct," Caspian confirmed. "He drew the illustrations. Did you know him?"

"Yes," she smiled at the memory. "He was Lu's best friend – a faun."

"Ah... so I am showing the wrong Queen?"

"No, I'm pleased you showed it to me."

Their eyes met, looks were exchanged and all of a sudden Susan found herself in his arms, their lips fused together. After a few minutes they broke apart, both frantically trying to catch their breaths.

"There's something I must tell you," she said when recovered.

"About what?"

"Peter knows."

Caspian nodded, "He recognised your dress, didn't he?"

"I think so," she replied.

Caspian wrapped his arms around her, "Did he cause you any grievance, my love?"

"No," she answered just holding him.

He kissed her with a unhurried, engaging passion and said, "I wish we could just escape to our – I mean my room, but I fear Peter would just interrupt us. So instead why don't I give you a tour of the castle?"

"I'd like that," she replied as they set off hand-in-hand.

* * *

_ /Everything my heart desires  
Morning sun and midnight fires/_

Numerous hours later they had ended their tour in the flower garden. It was a monument to Caspian's mother from the women of the city. They sat on the stone bench in silence, still holding hands and simply getting pleasure from the quiet and each other's company. Susan laid her had on his shoulder and Caspian used the opportunity to hold her in his arms again.

So caught up in the exquisite magic of just being together; that they never even noticed that they were no longer alone. At Aslan's expression of amusement the twosome moved apart, but still remained within easy reach of each other.

"Good afternoon my friends," the lion greeted them. "I wish to have words with you."

"Yes?" Caspian responded.

Aslan spoke, "Susan, could you please await me in the stone courtyard with Peter. I need to speak to the King."

The young lovers shared a momentary look of panic, before Susan did as she was asked and left Aslan and Caspian alone. The lion waited until he was convinced that Susan had followed his instructions before resuming his conversation.

"I wish for you to arrange a gathering of your people in the main courtyard as soon as is possible."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then why was there all the secrecy? Why could Queen Susan not stay?"

"That is for her talk, not yours," was all the lion would tell him.

"Oh."

Aslan nodded at the new King, "Let me know as soon as you have done as I have asked."

As Caspian observed the imposing lion walk away, he speculated as to what was going on and the answer equalled why he felt as though his beating heart was being ripped from his chest that Aslan was going to make Susan leave Narnia.

* * *

_ /I believe in fairy tales  
and dreamer's dreams/_

Susan joined her brother where Aslan told her to and wondered what was going on. Looking around she noticed that she and Peter were all alone; her two youngest siblings were missing. "Where are Lucy and Edmund?"

"Aslan sent them away. He said he only needed to speak to us."

The siblings stood in stillness, for the moment in spite of everything ill at ease in each other's company after the proceedings of the morning. After a few minutes Aslan appeared and asked them to walk with him.

Susan noticed that as they were walking, Aslan kept staring in her direction and she was feeling a little uncomfortable because of it.

After a short while, he began to speak and told them of his plans – how she and Peter were never to return to Narnia as they had learned all the needed and that Edmund and Lucy would return and so on.

Susan felt the tears prickle up into her eyes at the notion of leaving her beloved King and Narnia. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that it took several seconds for the sound of her name to permeate.

"Susan?"

"Yes?"

"May I continue?" Aslan asked.

"Sorry," Susan mumbled blushing.

"At least that was my plan," the lion continued. "Unfortunately or fortunately depending upon how you look at the circumstances, unexpected situations have arisen."

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"I never anticipated that Susan and Caspian would have feelings for each other. Never mind the depth of which those feelings would run or that they would act on them."

Susan blushed further and Peter steamed silently. "Act on them?"

"My dear," the wise lion replied. "It is obvious that you have done so."

"How?"

"How else could you be carrying the heir to the throne of Narnia?"

"She's what?" Peter yelled.

Aslan ignored Peter's outburst, "So my decision still stands with one difference – Susan will be staying in Narnia."

Peter started to say something but was cut off by Aslan. "Your Majesty?"

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled."

Susan could see the bewilderment on Caspian's handsome face and realised that he had in all probability seen the tears shining in her eyes. Disconsolate he turned and walked away and Susan's heart broke for his anguish.

"Go to him, Susan," Aslan told her. "Tell him everything."

Susan shot them a cursory look of thanks and took off in the direction that Caspian had hurried away in, hoping that she could find him without delay and put an end to his unwarranted distress.

* * *

_ /Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
and made myself a queen/_

She found him a few minutes later, forlorn and looking despondent in his throne room. She stopped and stared at him for a moment or two before at long last moving into view.

"Caspian?"

"Susan?" he looked up in surprise.

She stepped towards him, "Aren't you the least bit curious about what Aslan wanted?"

"He told you that you are leaving."

"In a way..."

Caspian stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"I was to leave, but it seems that Aslan underestimated a few things."

"Such as?"

"Us, falling in love..."

"And?" Caspian questioned standing up and closing the distance between them.

"Us, acting on our feelings."

He looked deeply into her blue eyes, "So... you are staying?"

"If you want me t-"

She never got to finish her sentence; Caspian picked her up and whirled her around, cumulating in a long, passionate kiss. "Be my Queen?"

"Yes."

He kissed her yet again, "You have made me the happiest man in all of Narnia."

"There is more..."

"More?"

Hesitant of how to tell him, she grasped his hands with her own and placed them on her stomach. His eyes broadened in astonishment at what he thought she was telling him. "Are you sure?"

"Aslan is."

He smiled, "It seems to be my lucky day. I've found true love, a queen and now an heir."

He pulled her into his embrace and they stood there in silence just holding each other until the noise of the crowd outside permeated through the walls. "We'd better get out there," Caspian finally acknowledged. "Before they riot and storm the palace."

He pulled back from her and held out his arm for her to take, which she did enthusiastically. The recently betrothed couple walked outside into the crowd and made their way to where Aslan and the remaining Pevensie's were waiting for them.

* * *

_ /I believe in things unseen  
I believe in the message of a dream/_

After momentarily speaking to Aslan, Caspian took his place in front of his people and next to Susan, before beginning his speech. He had to acknowledge that he was anxious as to what the response of the crowd would be for both things he wished to speak about.

"I have two things I wish to speak to you about," Caspian began making certain that he kept his voice clear and even toned. "Firstly I wish to announce that I, King Caspian, have found my Queen."

A whispering spread through the crowd, every person could guess that he was about pronounce that Queen Susan was his betrothed – their affiliation had been talk of the army for weeks and the gossip for the town since their triumphant return.

"Queen Susan has agreed to be my bride."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy and Edmund rush forward to hug their sister – Peter hung back and looked to some extent disconsolate. In a way he understood Peter did not want to let his little sister go, to stop being her champion. Incapable to endure the enticement he joined in the hug with his siblings and then broke away to shake Caspian's hand.

"Take care of her," he told him brusquely.

"With my life," Caspian promised as Edmund and Lucy also congratulated him.

Once the hullabaloo had died down, he looked at Aslan who nodded his concurrence and he began the second item he wished to talk about. He took hold of Susan's hand and drew on her strength to relay Aslan's offer.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to any man. Any Telmarine's who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the land of our forefathers."

Someone in the crowd responded, "It's been generations since we left Telmar."

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands – pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start," Aslan proclaimed.

"I will go. I will accept the offer," the general said moving to the front of the crowd.

"So will we," Caspian's aunt Prunaprismia said bringing her father and her son with her.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," Aslan told them before he breathed magic on them.

Aslan then turned to the tree planted at the edge of the courtyard and breathed magic onto that, turning into a portal to the world of the Kings and Queens of old. The General and others walked through and disappeared from view.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths," someone screamed.

Reepicheep, ever the faithful servant stepped forward. "Sire! If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Peter shot Susan a glance that Caspian scarcely caught sight of, he might have shrugged it off if Susan's hand hadn't clenched forcefully around his own all of a sudden.

"We'll go," Peter volunteered.

"We will?" Edmund questioned.

Lucy looked distraught, "What about Susan?"

"She's staying, Lu," Edmund told her, putting an arm around her in comfort.

"Come on, our time's up. After all we're not really needed here anymore," Peter said.

He walked over to Caspian and handed him his sword, his cherished possession. Caspian looked into his soon-to-be brother-in-law's eyes and noted the unbelievable unhappiness. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it. I'm not coming back," Peter answered.

"You're not?"

"You two are! At least I think he means you two."

Lucy looked at Aslan, "But why? Did Peter do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all good things have their time. Your brother has learned what he can from this world. Now it is time for him to live in his own."

"It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day, you'll see too."

Peter hugged Susan, saddened that it was the last time he would see her in this world. He whispered in her ear, "If he hurts you... I don't care what Aslan says, I will find my way back here and kill him."

"I love you," she said through her tears.

"I love you too, baby sister."

Peter moved out of the way so that Edmund and Lucy could say their goodbyes to Susan and Caspian. After Edmund hugged her goodbye, he said, "How are we going to explain this to mum and dad?"

Aslan responded, "It will be as though Susan never existed in your world. Only you three will remember her."

Lucy did not want to let go, "Goodbye... I'm sure I'll understand when I'm older."

"I'm older," Edmund smiled sadly. "I don't think I want to understand."

Caspian put his arm around Susan as they watched her sibling walk through the portal and out of their lives. Once that was done Caspian whisked her away back into the palace to grieve in private - without being on view.

"Do you regret staying?" he asked her suddenly.

"No... I just will miss them. I want to be here with you."

Caspian kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart. "I will never give you cause to regret this."

* * *

_ /Lightning flash and the flesh so warm  
in an arc of beauty busy being born/_

** Nine Months Later:**

Susan, Queen of Old and New Narnia was unquestionably exhausted. Nineteen hours of labour it had taken for her and Caspian's first born son to enter the world and he had done so kicking and screaming. As expected both parents were head over heels in love with their little Prince, who was the spitting image of his father – from his dark curly hair to his deep onyx eyes.

They named him Rilian and even though not anything could spoil the specialness of the day, part of Susan did wish that her siblings could have been there to share the joyfulness with them. She had felt the same on her and Caspian's wedding day and in all probability would continue to do so on each special occasion. Even through this she did not lament falling in love or staying in Narnia, it was the utmost happiness she could have ever hoped for.

Susan did have one more thing to look forward to; on her most recent birthday Aslan had promised her that she would see Lucy and Edmund again. That her two younger siblings would return to Narnia during her and Caspian's sovereignty and to her excitement, it now meant that she would be able to show them their nephew.

Caspian re-entered the room and joined his wife and newborn son on the bed, pulling them close he kissed Susan gently. "Are you happy, my love?"

"Feels like home to me," she told him luxuriating in his embrace, before she and her baby drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
